<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>יונה שלי by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799199">יונה שלי</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>פרומתאוס [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Abbott/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>פרומתאוס [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>יונה שלי</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>דראקו חוזר תשוש מראש החזיר, וחנה מזעיפה את פניה. היא כבר לא סומכת על הארי. לא מאז התפרץ לחלקת האלוהים הקטנה שלהם ותבע מדראקו ליטרת בשר מטפורית. היא פונה לומר זאת לדראקו, אבל המבט העייף שבעיניו מתרה בה לשתוק. היא לא אוהבת את נימת הציווי שבקולו (באופן שבו הוא מדבר והולך), אבל מוותרת. היא יכולה לאהוב את דראקו רק על מה שהוא- לא על מה שאיננו. סוזן הביטה בה בחלחלה, ושאלה איך היא יכולה להתחתן עם "מאלפוי" (חנה כבשה את הדמעות שעלו בעיניה, כי סוזן אמרה "מאלפוי" כאילו "מאלפוי" פירושו "טינופת"). חנה ידעה שאין מספיק מילים בשפה האנגלית לתאר את הלילות הקפואים של ינואר, כשאפילו הדמעות התקשו לקרח, וצווארו החשוף של מאלפוי היה מקור החום היחיד בעולם כולו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>חנה לא זקוקה לדראקו שיהיה טוב, או אפילו נחמד והגון ("אלה מותרות בעולם כמו שלנו," הוא לוחש לה ומכנה אותה "יונה שלי"). היא זקוקה לו שיהיה אכזרי וחסר-פשרות ו</span>
  <em>
    <span>בדיוק-מה-שהוא</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"את כזאת אישה קטנה," קובעת סוזן ומגלגלת את עיניה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>חנה יותר סטואית מכפי שנדמה לסוזן. מכפי שסוזן זוכרת. המלחמה ביגרה אותה. "אני מי שאני." אני לא מפחדת להזדקק. אני כבר לא מפחדת לאהוב מישהו כמו דראקו מאלפוי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא קצת חוששת, מאידך, מהנזקקות שלו. דראקו עסוק בלהוכיח לכולם שהוא לא צריך כלום, שלפעמים נדמה לחנה שהיא משביעה איזשהו רעב. צורך שהוא מעבר לו ולה. היא מלטפת אותו, מניחה לדראקו לקחת מה שהוא רוצה, מתי שהוא רוצה, אבל מפחדת שזה לא מספיק. היא מרגישה כמי שעסוקה בו כל הזמן, ודראקו עסוק, ב-השד-יודע-מה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא כמו צרעה עסקנית. פעם פה, פעם שם. אין לה מושג איך להיות אשתו של דראקו מאלפוי. חנה בטוחה למדי שנשים כמו נרקיסה מאלפוי גדלו לתוך התפקיד. היא רק יודעת שהיא איננה מוכשרת לכך. כשהיא מתלוננת בפניו, הוא אומר לה שהיא הוזה (באותו טון חד, שמיידע אותה שהיא מפריעה לו עם השטויות שלה).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הקלות שבה הוא הודף אנשים ומתמרן אותם, מתסכלת את חנה. היא לא רוצה לאפשר לדראקו להדוף גם אותה, אבל היא לא וירטואוזית כמוהו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה מבטל אותי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא מעיף בה מבט. "אל תהיי מגוחכת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>חנה, קבורה מתחת לשמיכה הזוגית, מתהפכת על גבה. "אני מרגישה כאילו אני צריכה לרדוף אחריך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>חנה</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לא, דראקו." חנה מתרוממת, הודפת את השמיכה, ושיערה נופל בחבלים של חציר זהוב על שדיה ובטנה ההיריונית. "אתה כל הזמן בא והולך, וחצי מהזמן אני אפילו לא יודעת איפה אתה. ואז אתה חוזר אלי, עייף וכועס ולא רוצה לדבר על זה." היא עייפה, וזוכרת את האסרטיביות שבה הייתה הרמיוני גריינג'ר מנהלת את רון וויזלי והארי פוטר – את הדרך שבה סוזן תמיד סובבה את החברים שלה על האצבע הקטנה. אבל חנה איננה בחורה </span>
  <em>
    <span>כזו</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"דראקו-" היא מושיטה יד לגעת בו, ושריר מתוח רועד מתחת לעורו. "אני דואגת לך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא לא אומר לה שהוא מצטער (בפעם הראשונה שחשבה לעצמה כי "אני מצטער" הוא צירוף מילים שלא קיים בלקסיקון שלו, חנה צחקה לעצמה, כי זה היה כל כך בנאלי- אבל אז עלה בדעתה שזה הופך את דראקו למישהו מאוד פצוע. היא לא אוהבת לרחם עליו, אבל ככה זה. חנה לא הייתה יכולה להתמודד עם כל האנרגיה והזעם של דראקו מבלי לדעת שהוא שבור בנקודות אסטרטגיות). הוא בקושי מסתכל עליה כשהוא מסיים לפשוט את בגדיו וזוחל ביחד איתה למיטה. וכמו תמיד, דראקו לוהט כמו כבשן, וחנה מלטפת אותו, לוחשת שהכל בסדר ושהיא אוהבת אותו. יותר מכל דבר אחר בעולם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא אוהבת אותו עד כאב. אבל אוהבת יותר את הילד. סוזן מסתכלת עליה כאילו היא משוגעת, ואלו הרגעים שבהם חנה מתגעגעת לאמא שלה יותר מהכל – למרות שנדמה לה שאפילו תרזה לא הייתה מבינה מדוע חנה רצתה להרות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מרלין, את רק בת שמונה-עשרה," התפלצה סוזן. "עזבי את השמוק, לכי לחיות את החיים שלך!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לסוזן הכל ברור, כל האג'נדות שלה מקוטלגות ומסודרות. סוזן </span>
  <em>
    <span>יודעת</span>
  </em>
  <span> מה בא קודם. אבל חנה זוכרת את אחד משיעורי תורת-הצמחים הראשונים שלהם, זה שבו הורתה להם פרופסור ספראוט להצמיד את האוזניים לקרקע ולשמוע את האדמה נושמת. הפרופסור לא הייתה הטיפוס שיאמר "אמא אדמה" (נסי לומר "אמא אדמה" לחבורת סלית'רינים בני אחת-עשרה ואז לצפות שיכבדו אותך משך שבע השנים הבאות), אבל עמוק בפנים, ידעה חנה שלכך ספראוט מתכוונת.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>הגוף שלה רצה תינוק, חנה בטוחה בזה. אנחנו חלק ממכלול של דברים; אם לא תקשיבי, הגוף שלך לא ידבר אליך. חנה השכימה להתעורר בבוקר הקרב האחרון, ואמרה לדראקו שמשהו קורה. היא יודעת שהאדמה סביב הוגוורטס מדממת, וכשדראקו לקח אותה לטירה, הבחילה לא הרפתה ממנה. הוא צחק בחוסר-אמון כשהסבירה לו למה, אבל זו הייתה הפעם האחרונה שבה ביקש אותה להתלוות אליו. קסם הוא דבר מחזורי: כשדבר אחד מת, דבר אחד נולד. הגוף שלה רוצה תינוק, כי חנה יודעת את זה.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו שתק משך דקות ארוכות כשסיפרה לו על התינוק. אף אחד לא ישכנע אותה שזה זמן רע, אבל דראקו גורם לה להרגיש חרֵדה ומטופשת לפעמים, כמו ילדה שצריכה להוכיח את עצמה בפני דמות סמכותית. היא שונאת שהוא גורם לה להסמיק ולגמגם, וחושדת שדראקו מודע לזה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>חנה רצינית מאוד כשהיא אומרת לדראקו שאין לה כוונה לוותר על התינוק. הוא מאזין ברצינות, ידיו נסגרת סביב מותניה, ובלילה ההוא, הם נרדמים כשראשו מונח על בטנה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>זה מה שסוזן לא מבינה, ולעולם לא תבין: דראקו מאלפוי ירצח את מי שיעז לגעת בשיערה משיערות-ראשה של חנה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>השבוע האחרון שלפני הלידה קשה במיוחד. חנה קטנה והתינוק גדול. היא חולמת חלומות מורבידיים, על ילד לבן וזוהר, ולפעמים נדמה לה שהוא נחנק. קירות הרחם סוגרים עליו. היא מתעוררת בתחושה עזה של בחילה, ושום דבר שדראקו אומר לא מצליח לנחם אותה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קשה לה לדאוג גם לדראקו וגם לילד. במיוחד כשדראקו – טרוד גם הוא – לא מניח לה לגעת בו. היא רוצה לשאול מה אמר הארי; למה דראקו כל כך פגוע ומכונס בעצמו, אבל שותקת. חנה יודעת שמשהו בהארי התפורר- היא יודעת שהארי מאשים את דראקו. אבל לא בטוחה שדראקו מסוגל לחוש את הדברים- לא באותה חדות שבה הוא מסוגל לתמלל את התובנות שלו. זה יוצר ביניהם סוג של איזון – דראקו מנסח וחנה מרגישה –  אבל גם סוג של קצר. לפעמים דברים נותרים בלתי-נאמרים. היא יודעת שאי-אפשר ללבן את כל השתיקות שלהם, אבל זה עדיין מפריע לה.    </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>כשבנקודה מסוימת, היא מוצאת את עצמה משוטטת בקוצר רוח (לא-מסוגלת לישון, כי התינוק בועט ברחמה), דראקו קורא לה סהרורית וקובר את ראשו מתחת לכר. הוא לעולם לא יודה כי היא מלחיצה אותו, אבל חנה יכולה לראות את עקבות המתח בקו המהודק של פיו ובשרירים של לסתו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הלידה מפחידה אותה כמעט כפי שחנה מתרגשת לקראתה: חנה רצתה ללדת בשלווה בקדוש מנגו (כפי שעשו אמה ושתי דודותיה). דראקו, בפלצות אריסטוקרטית, הכריז ש: לא יקום ולא יהיה, וחנה "לא עומדת ללדת כמו פלבאית, בבית החולים." (הוא נראה מזועזע. חנה הרגישה כמו מפלצת). </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>רוחות נוראות שורקות במרומי הצריח הבודד, אבל כשחנה מביטה אל מחוץ לחלון, הירח מביט בה בחזרה, עגול וחייכני. היא נעצרת, עיניה נודדות לדראקו. הוא שלו בשנתו; הירח מכסיף את שיערו ואת הריסים שנחים בחצאי-סהרונים על לחייו החיוורות. התינוק זע ברחמה, והיא מחייכת. הזמן קרב, ואין לה דאגה בעולם.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>